The Undead
Description: Usually classified by the average survivor as "the infected" or just "zombies" but the correct term for these creatures are the living dead. In the uprising zombies will take a vast asortment of appearances, but the normal zombie will usually if freshly turned be void of any skin pigment, usually having bloodshot eyes with a somewhat yellowish coloring of the irises much like urin. visible skin decay will also be visible as the infection sets in. The Infection: When a victim is first bitten no symptoms will be visible, but over a course of days, hours, or even minutes a fever will set in. Then, the victim's skin pigment will seem to deteriorate (Putting it basically; The victim becomes extremely pale.) . Also, his/her eyes will become bloodshot and the Irises will slowly become Urin yellow as the victim slowly loses their eyesight. Finally, a coma will overcome him/her and in that short amount of time his/her kidneys will shut down first, then the liver, the intestines, the stomach, the heart, then the brain. But as you will come to find out a zombie will sense you only by your scent. No other organs will work except the lungs only for auditory reasons though. When he/she becomes a zombie they will not remember anything, not spouses, not family, not close friends, not loved ones, so don't try to communicate with it. The 5 basic types: Zombies come in all shapes and sizes, but there are five key types that you should watch for. Type 1: These you will always know as the ones you just shoot in the head and be done with it. Not much more to it than that huh. . . well you should know that they seem slow and dumb but remember this one on one. . . no problem, one versus a group. . . oh S**T! Type 2: These are commonly referred to as leapers. . . they stay low to the ground on all fours like an animal, and they emit a barely audible noise that sounds almost exactly like a dog growling. They may not seem like much, but once you get close they will bound from the floor to the ceiling and carawl after. Note: all zombies die the same way. Type 3: I call these zombies Juggernauts. They are much harder to take down than a regular zombie, but thes massive creatures are massive and slow, so feel free taking your time to outrun them. Note: They may move slow but they swing fast and hard. Type 4: I call these Sprinters. They move extremely fast almost impossible to outrun but are even easier to take down than normal zombies. Tip: They are gonna swarm, so have some pipe bombs handy! Type 5: Alphas. . . the strongest, fastest, and smartest of the zombie groups. These are hell to bring down. . . they will be able to use firearms and melee weapons with ease, they may even decide to brawl rather than bite you. They some nasty little Fu***rs but they'll die all the same. Note: If you see more than one of them they're most likely going to fight over control of a swarm, so let them fight it out then you go in and finish the survivor off when he's tired.